The overall goals of this project are to achieve a better understanding of nitrogen metabolism in patients with urea cycle disorders, to develop a protocol for monitoring efficacy of somatic gene therapy for urea cycle disorders, and to implement phase I (and later phase II) clinical trials using adenoviral vectors for hepatocyte-directed somatic gene therapy for ornithine transcarbamylase deficiency.